Une mort peut en cacher une autre
by dracoarys
Summary: Histoires croisées et destin brisés. Histoires ďamour, de famille, d'amitié. Leur point commun ? Elles finissent mal.
1. I

**Bonjour/Bonsoir !**

**Me revoilà avec un recueil d'OS qui reprenne la fin du tome 7.**

**Que je vous explique comment ça marche parce que c'est pas si évident (eh oui je marche comme ça ) Bref bref !**

**Passons aux choses sérieuses :**

**Je vais poster de façon imminente, le premier "chapitre" d'une histoire en 3 parties. Chaque histoire marche par 3. Il y a deux histoires, ce qui donne donc 6 parties (t'as vu je sais compter même si mathmoi = mauvais, très mauvais, très très TRÈS mauvais mélange)**

**Sauf que, vu que sinon c'est trop facile (et aussi parce que ça fait plus de suspence, mais chut petit secret), jai décidé d'alterner la publication entre les deux histoires. Je sais pas si c'est très clair mais au moins j'ai fais la démarche ;)**

**TOUS LES PERSONNAGES SONT A JK ROWLING. MAIS ME VOLEZ PAS LES HISTOIRES SVP ÇA SERAIT GENTIL.**

* * *

**_Sachez que je tiens beaucoup à ces OS, c'est un peu les tout premiers que j'ai écrits où j'ai été réellement satisfaite donc bon..voilà._**

**_Bref cessons les démonstrations affectives et profitons : puisse la lecture vous être favorable !_**

* * *

**I - Le problème c'est que ma vie était l'idée de quelqu'un d'autre.**

**_Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini._**

**Le problème c'est que ma vie était l'idée de quelqu'un d'autre.**

**Je n'ai pas demandé à naître. Surtout pas à cette époque, ni dans cette famille.**

**Je n'ai jamais voulu subir comme un faible tout ce que l'on m'a infligé durant mon enfance.**

**Je n'ai jamais demandé à ce que le monstre que tout mon monde ou presque sert, ne renaisse de ses cendres.**

**Je n'ai jamais demandé à entrer dans ses rangs.**

**Je n'ai jamais voulu devenir la loque que je suis désormais.**

**Je n'ai jamais voulu perdre Pansy.**

**Je crois que c'est la pire chose, la pire déchirure que l'on ne m'ait jamais infligé.**

**Pansy, Pansy, si forte, si déterminé.**

**Pansy mon contraire, celle qui égalisait la balance.**

**Pansy, ma soeur, ma meilleure amie, ma pire ennemie, mon parfait contraire et bien d'autres choses encore.**

**Pansy ma force.**

**Désormais, je n'ai plus de force, je n'ai plus la force de me battre contre qui que ce soit. Je ne suis plus qu'un tas de chair insignifiant.**

**Je ne bouge pas, cloîtré dans ma chambre à pleurer le peu de larmes qu'il me reste.**

**Il me reste Blaise.**

**A cet instant, nous pleurons ensemble, nous faisons tout ensemble y compris cela.**

**Blaise est comme ma bouée de sauvetage, il me rattrape quand je coule vers les abysses sans fond de la tristesse et du découragement.**

**Il m'aide lorsque j'en ai besoin.**

**Il est toujours la pour moi.**

**Et moi je ne suis jamais là pour personne.**

**Aujourd'hui, devant mes yeux mouillés, ma bouée de sauvetage se dégonfle, ma bouée de sauvetage coule à son tour.**

**Mais ma bouée de sauvetage m'accompagne encore et toujours.**

**Et puis là, sous le soleil qui se couche et qui ne reviendra peut être jamais, Blaise qui a toujours été ma bouée de sauvetage, pointe sa propre baguette contre sa tempe et prononce deux mots.**

**Deux mots qui ont hantés mes pires cauchemars.**

**Deux mots irréversibles.**

**Avada Kedavra.**

**De sa bouche, ce maléfice macabre sonne comme une musique sinistre mais poétique.**

**Le corps de mon meilleur ami, s'effondre sur le sol de ma chambre, ses beaux yeux révulsés.**

**Ma bouée de sauvetage s'en est allée.**

**Mes larmes me brouillent la vue.**

**Je suis seul désormais.**

**Tout seul.**

**Plus rien ne me raccroche sur Terre.**

**J'aimerais remercier les personnes qui m'ont offert la vie mais je ne le ferais jamais. Parce que ma vie n'est qu'un ramassis d'horreurs sans nom.**

**Mon meilleur ami vient de se suicider devant mes yeux.**

**Ma meilleure amie est morte elle aussi.**

**Tout mon monde s'écroule devant mes yeux gris.**

**Alors que la nuit s'installe, j'attrape la baguette de Blaise qu'il a lâché dans sa chute.**

**Alors que la Lune éclaire de plus en plus le ciel, je la pointe sur ma tête qui luit dans la nuit.**

**Alors que les étoiles brillent maintenant, je prononce les deux mots.**

**Les mêmes que Blaise.**

**J'avais raison, le soleil ne se lèvera plus jamais.**

**L'obscurité nous a emporté Blaise, Pansy et moi, Draco Malfoy.**

**Le problème dans tout ça, c'est que ma mort était ma propre idée.**


	2. I BIS

**Bonjour/ Buenas Tardes/ Good night !**

**(rayez la mention innutile)**

**Je poste directement la suite, ou le début de la seconde petite histoire (d'où le I BIS lol).**

**Vous pouvez me vénérer pour tant de générosité ;)**

**Au fait si vous voulez me laisser un petit message sympa dans les reviews, par rapport à une des deux histoires ou même une seule partie, n'oubliez pas de mentionner le numéro !**

* * *

_**Bonne ****lecture jeunes gens !**_

_**Je vous conseille d'écouter la chanson "Lucky Strike- Faceless"  pour vous mettre dans l'ambiance. Je dis ça, je dis rien.**_

_**(EN FAIT SI ALLEZ TOUT DE SUITE ECOUTER, J'AI ÉCRIS AVEC !!)**_

* * *

**I BIS : Je ne sentirai plus.**

**_Harry Potter_**

La lumière verte m'aveugle.

Je sens mon corps s'écrouler contre la terre froide de la forêt interdite.

Et puis d'un coup une autre clarté m'aveugle à nouveau.

Une clarté blanche.

Je ne pensais pas que les Enfers seraient blancs.

Je me relève, je ne sais même pas de quelle façon.

Je suis censé être mort, tué par Voldemort.

Je ne suis pas censé me trouver là, debout dans cet endroit qui ressemble étrangement à la gare de King's Cross.

Sous un banc, je vois quelque chose qui remue.

Je m'approche prudemment.

Cette chose est couverte de sang, je ne sais pas ce que c'est mais ça me fait peur.

La chose sur le sol agonise, j'entends ses gémissements plaintifs.

Je ne sais pas quoi faire.

Je devrais être mort, je ne comprends pas.

\- Tu ne peux pas l'aider.

Je sursaute.

Dumbledore se tient devant moi.

N'est-il pas censé être mort lui aussi ?

Cet homme revenu d'entre les morts, m'explique tout ce qu'il n'a pas eu le courage de m'expliquer de son vivant.

Je devais mourir.

Alors comment se fait-il que je ne sois pas mort ?

J'étais un Horcruxe.

Soudain je prends conscience de quelque chose : je déteste cet homme.

Je pensais qu'il m'aidait, qu'il me guidait, mais tout ce à quoi il me préparait c'était au sacrifice.

Je me suis sacrifié, moi qui ai déjà perdu tellement.

Je me suis sacrifié alors que le dernier Horcruxe, le serpent, vit toujours.

Cet homme ne souhaitait que ma mort.

Ma mort pour le plus grand bien.

Que vaut la perte d'un homme face au sauvetage de milliers d'autres ?

Et bien moi je le sais.

Cela vaut une vie brisée en trop.

Une vie de mensonges, une vie de tristesse entrecoupée de petites joies.

Une vie gâchée.

Mais qu'est ce que le monde en a à faire d'une vie gâchée ?

Tout le monde s'en fiche, tout le monde pense que j'aime ce que je fais.

Tout le monde pense que pour moi, Harry Potter, L'élu, Le Survivant, il est facile de se sacrifier.

Après tout, ne suis-je pas élever pour cela ?

Tout le monde pense que je n'ai plus rien à perdre parce que j'ai déjà tellement perdu.

Mais j'ai à perdre : Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Les Weasley, Neville, Luna…

J'ai dit adieu à tous ces êtres qui me sont chers.

Je leur ai dit adieu pour toujours.

Alors quand Dumbledore m'annonce que je peut choisir entre rester ici et revenir dans le monde des vivants, mon choix est vite fait.

Je n'ai plus rien à donner, je suis tellement brisé que je sais que je ne m'en remettrais jamais.

Je serais l'ombre de tous les autres, celui qui gâchera l'ambiance aux fêtes, celui qui restera cloîtré dans ses souvenirs et dans son passé.

Celui qui ne sera plus rien.

C'est fini pour moi et je le sais.

Et ça ne me fais absolument rien.

Je suis préparé pour ça non ?

Dumbledore s'efface et moi je reste la.

Mon choix est fait et je ne reviendrais pas dessus.

D'un coup mes sensations me quittent et mon coeur cesse de soulever ma cage thoracique.

Je suis vraiment mort cette fois.

Et ça fait tellement de bien de ne plus rien sentir.

Je ne sentirais pas les cheveux de Narcissa Malfoy sur mon visage, pas plus que je n'entendrai son murmure lorsqu'elle me demandera si son fils est encore vivant.

Je n'entendrai pas les hurlements de joie des Mangemorts lorsqu'elle annoncera ma mort d'une voix blanche.

Je n'entendrai pas les pleurs et les reniflements d'Hagrid lorsqu'il me prendra dans ses bras de géants.

Je ne sentirais pas mon corps se balancer au rythme de ses pas pendant que nous regagnerons le château.

Je n'entendrai pas les mensonges de Voldemort en annonçant ma mort aux survivants de la bataille.

Je n'entendrai pas les hurlements de Ginny ni les pleurs de Ron et Hermione.

Je n'entendrai pas Lucius Malfoy appeler son fils.

Je ne verrais pas Draco s'avancer et subir l'étreinte de Voldemort.

Je n'entendrai pas le discours si courageux et si poignant de Neville.

Je n'entendrai pas le bruit de son corps qui tombe après que Voldemort ait levé la baguette de Sureau.

Je n'entendrai pas les hurlements et les pleurs à la vue du corps sans vie de Neville. Je ne verrai rien, je n'entendrai rien et je ne sentirais plus rien.

Je suis mort.

Et j'ai choisi ma mort.

J'ai donné tellement de choses et on m'a tout pris.

Je suis désolé mais il en ai ainsi.

Harry Potter est parti, il n'est pas revenu de son entrevue avec Dumbledore.

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous a plu !**

**Laissez moi une review pour me le faire savoir surtout !**

**Vio'**


	3. II

**Bon-jour-soir-nuit !**

**Deuxième partie de la première histoire, j'espère que vous êtes pas trop perdus !**

**Anecdote : quand j'ai écris ces OS, c'était les grandes vacances et je faisais une summer depression loool.**

* * *

**_Excellente lecture à vous !_**

**_Cette musique sera parfaite : " Aether - Catharsis"  Même conseil que la dernière fois !!_**

**_;)) _**

* * *

**II - Vous ne savez pas comment je m'appelle.**

**_Personnage non dévoilé, cette fois-ci, tout est dans la devinette et le suspense..._**

Bonjour.

Je m'appelle..

Attendez. Je suis sur que vous ne savez pas comment je m'appelle.

Et vous ne devinerez jamais.

Je vais essayer de vous aider à trouver.

Je suis à Serpentard en sixième année.

Je suis toujours tout seul sauf quand les gens ont besoin de mes devoirs.

Dans ces moments là, je ne refuse jamais parce qu'il arrive tellement peu que les gens s'intéresse à moi que j'ai réellement besoin d'être le centre de l'attention quelques secondes.

En fait, je suis un peu la Hermione Granger de Serpentard, en garçon.

Sauf que contrairement à elle, je n'ai pas la force de refuser lorsqu'on me harcèle pour récupérer mes copies.

Vous ne trouvez toujours pas ?

J'en étais sur.

Bon, et bien mes parents sont des Mangemorts.

C'est pas glorieux, comme tout ce que ma famille entreprend.

Je suis timide, un peu maladroit et je vais souvent à la bibliothèque.

Les gens me traite d'intello.

Je mange le plus souvent, seul à la table des verts et argents.

Je ne suis pas bavard, je ne suis pas non plus très intéressant.

J'aime l'histoire de la magie, les potions et les sortilèges.

Je suis complètement nul à l'oral mais j'assure pas mal à l'écrit, sans me vanter bien sûr.

Les seules personnes qui semblent s'intéresser à moi pour autre chose que mon cerveau c'est Pansy Parkinson et Blaise Zabini.

Pansy à un caractère totalement opposé au mien. Elle est très franche, elle est forte et elle n'a peur de personne.

Je l'admire beaucoup pour cela et je l'admirerais toujours.

Blaise lui est un bon vivant, il profite de tout et semble toujours négliger ce que les gens pensent de lui. Il se déplace avec nonchalance partout. Il a beaucoup d'humour mais peut se montrer très sérieux aussi. En fait son caractère est composé de plusieurs facettes très différentes.

Ils sont mes seuls amis.

Pansy et Blaise traînent souvent avec Draco Malfoy.

Je ne l'avais jamais vraiment apprécié auparavant, il est arrogant, manipulateur et vantard.

Cependant, depuis le début de l'année, il semble différent : pessimiste, renfermé et complètement perdu.

Je sais ce qui lui arrive parce qu'il m'arrive la même chose à moi aussi.

Je nous croyais différent mais en fait nous sommes pareils tout les deux.

On nous a forcé tous les deux à devenir Mangemorts.

Et oui pas glorieux encore une fois.

Depuis que ça nous ai tombé dessus, on s'accroche tout les deux, on va ensemble aux réunions organisées par le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

On se console mutuellement, on pleure ensemble parfois.

Draco est devenu plus qu'un ami en fait.

Il est mon compagnon d'infortune, celui qui m'accompagne dans ma chute.

Et moi je l'accompagne dans la sienne.

Draco est plus sollicité que moi par Voldemort, on lui colle des missions dangereuses à la limite du suicidaire et on le charge parfois de meurtres ou de séances de tortures.

Quand il revient, il est brisé en un morceau de plus.

Il me raconte ce qu'il a dû faire, comment il l'a vécu.

Et il m'entraîne inconsciemment dans le cauchemar qu'est devenue sa vie.

Je ne lui en veux pas.

C'est la première fois que je suis aussi proche de quelqu'un.

J'aime bien cette sensation même si j'aimerais que cela se passe dans d'autres conditions.

Draco, Pansy et Blaise sont tout ce que j'ai.

Alors quand j'arrive dans la chambre de Draco, où il m'avait donné rendez vous pour me raconter une nouvelle fois ce qu'il a dû commettre, et que je tombe sur deux cadavres, mon coeur cesse de battre quelques secondes.

Je n'en crois pas mes yeux.

Ce n'est pas possible.

D'abord je vois Blaise, étendu par terre, les yeux grands ouverts et mes larmes commencent à couler.

Puis je vois le second cadavre, ses cheveux blonds presque blancs formant une auréole autour de son visage pâle, ses yeux gris fixant la Lune, Draco Malfoy gît sur le sol, juste à côté de son meilleur ami.

Dans sa main, l'arme du crime, la baguette de Blaise, c'est un suicide.

Je m'écroule par terre juste à côté d'eux, les larmes me brouillant la vue.

Je me retiens de hurler ma peine, ma rage, mon chagrin.

Ils m'ont abandonné, il m'ont abandonné.

Peut être que je ne comptait pas pour eux finalement.

Je passe une main timide sur la joue de Draco.

Il est froid comme la glace.

Et il est mort.

Je n'arrive pas à y croire.

Je suis seul.

Bordel, je me sens abandonné.

Mes larmes semblent intarissables.

J'ai déjà perdu Pansy, pourquoi fallait-il que je perde Draco et Blaise ?

Pourquoi ?!

Qu'ais-je fait pour mériter ça ?!

Je ne me retiens plus, je hurle.

J'entends le bruit des conversations du manoir Malfoy qui cessent à l'étage du dessous.

Mais je m'en fiche.

Je suis en colère d'être abandonné, une douleur physique se propage en moi tellement ça me fait mal de les avoir tous perdus, je suis plus triste que jamais.

Je vois quelque chose de blanc qui se distingue sur le bureau d'ébène de Draco.

Je m'approche.

C'est une bout de parchemin déchiré.

Je le prend d'une main tremblante.

"Je suis désolé Théo"

Et tout en bas du petit papier, une signature.

"Draco."

Je sers ce petit bout de papier chiffonné contre moi en laissant couler mes larmes.

Draco est désolé.

Moi aussi je suis désolé.

Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été la pour l'empêcher de partir.

Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu m'occuper mieux de lui.

Je suis désolé de tellement de choses qu'il m'est impossible de toutes les nommer.

J'aimerais remonter le temps mais dans ma situation mieux vaut peut être l'avancer.

Je ne me sens déjà plus vivre depuis qu'ils sont tous partis.

Je déplie le petit mot de Draco et l'étale sur mon torse à l'aide de ma main.

Puis je dégaine ma baguette.

Je m'appellais Théodore Nott.

* * *

**Alors vous l'aviez vu arriver au galop notre Théo ?? Où il s'était caché sous sa cape d'invisibilité ? ;)**

**Vio' **

* * *


	4. II BIS

**Hola, hablamos español.**

**Bon ba chapitre II BIS de la première histoire, on enchaîne**

* * *

**_Merveilleuse lecture, petit elfe des montagnes (je me renouvelle a chaque chapitres, quand même )_**

**_A ECOUTER : "Brave - Riley Pearce"._**

* * *

**II BIS - Just trying to be brave.**

**_Ronald Weasley_**

Je vous épargne la politesse.

Je n'ai pas le temps.

J'ai la main accrochée fermement à celle d'Hermione.

Nous courons comme si notre vie en dépend.

Et elle en dépend vraiment.

Le serpent de Voldemort rampe derrière nous.

Il se rapproche, les fentes lui servant d'yeux fixées sur ses proies en mouvement.

Ici c'est la guerre.

Oui, oui à Poudlard.

Tellement de personnes sont déjà tombées.

Harry.

Harry, mon meilleur ami est mort.

Neville.

Neville, dont les derniers mots furent héroïques.

Fred.

Fred, laissant derrière lui un jumeau avec une part de lui même manquante.

Remus, Tonks, Colin Crivey…

Trop de personnes.

Je m'accroche à Hermione comme jamais je ne l'ai fait jusqu'alors.

Je ne veux pas la perdre elle aussi.

Je ne veux plus perdre personne bordel.

Hermione laisse couler ses larmes sur ses joues salies.

Elle qui est si intelligente, si belle, si courageuse, semble complètement perdue.

Elle court, elle court mais ses jambes marchent toutes seules.

Sa tête est ailleurs.

Quelques part où Harry n'est pas mort, où Neville n'est pas mort, où la seule personne à être tombée est Voldemort.

C'était notre rêve à tous.

Vivre enfin, revivre même, dans un monde où la paix serait la plus belle valeur.

Aujourd'hui, plus personne n'y croit.

Même Hermione si engagée, croyant au monde entier ne croit plus à rien.

Notre monde s'écroule et sombre pour ne plus jamais se relever.

Et le serpent se rapproche.

Il se rapproche de plus en plus.

Et nous perdons de la vitesse.

Et Hermione trébuche.

Et elle m'entraine dans sa chute.

Et nous tombons sur un tas de pierres qui nous écorche le dos.

Et nous sentons notre heure arriver tandis que Nagini se rapproche encore.

Et Hermione se blottit contre moi.

Et j'aperçois une lueur métallique sur le sol.

Et je me précipite pour m'emparer de l'épée de Godric Gryffondor.

Et je suis pris d'une irrésistible envie de me montrer courageux et de venger mes amis.

Parce que je sais que Harry et Neville font partis des dernières personnes à avoir eu cette épée entre les mains.

Parce que je sens leur courage, leur détermination rien qu'en touchant cet objet ancestral.

Et, alors que le serpent se jette sur nous, qu'Hermione hurle à en perdre la voix, j'abats l'épée.

Je sens du sang couler le long de la lame et de la poignée jusqu'à mon bras.

Je rouvre les yeux.

Hermione est recroquevillée sur le sol, la respiration saccadée mais elle est vivante.

Merlin, elle est vivante.

Et je suis vivant aussi.

Je vois le serpent qui gît sur le sol, sa tête décrochée de son corps.

Où est elle d'ailleurs, sa tête ?

-Ron…

C'est Hermione.

Elle fixe mon bras droit.

Je baisse ma tête sur celui de mes bras qui tient l'épée.

La voilà donc la tête du serpent.

Ses crochets sont enfoncés dans ma chair, propageant leur venin mortel.

Je relève la tête sur Hermione.

Ses larmes sont plus nombreuses que tout à l'heure.

-Ron…,répète-t-elle.

Sa voix s'échappe comme une plainte, les coins de sa bouche frémissent, elle déglutit.

J'arrache la tête de serpent de mon bras en lâchant un cri de douleur.

Je n'ai même pas senti les crochets se planter tellement l'adrénaline était forte à ce moment.

Mais maintenant je sens le poison qui se propage dans mes veines.

Je sens les gouttes de sueur qui perlent sur mon front.

-Ron...on doit trouver Mme Pomfresh..elle va arranger ça…,annonce Hermione en essayant de se montrer rassurante.

Mais elle ne trompe personne, elle essaye de se persuader elle même que tout va s'arranger.

Elle m'aide à me relever puis elle appuie mon corps contre le sien.

Nous commençons alors à avancer.

La bataille fait toujours rage, nous devons nous protéger de certains sorts.

Je me sens faiblir, mon bras lâche, ma baguette tombe.

-Tient bon Ron..s'il te plait...s'il te plait…

J'essaye Hermione, j'essaye.

Nous marchons, marchons.

Cela me paraît une éternité.

Et je me rends compte à ce moment de ce que des humains comme nous sommes en train de faire.

La bataille fait rage sur les corps de ceux qui sont morts.

Je trouve cela répugnant.

J'aperçois Ginny qui se bats contre trois Mangemorts en même temps, de la rage dans les yeux.

J'aperçois ma mère qui se bats contre cette folle à lier de Bellatrix Lestrange.

-Elle est la ! Mme Pomfresh ! S'il vous plaît ! crie Hermione.

Je la vois aussi.

Elle se tourne vers nous.

Elle observe mon état de loin quelque minutes en parant les sorts qu'on lui lance.

\- Dans le bureau de Dumbledore ! Il doit y avoir un flacon de larmes de Phénix ! crie-t-elle.

Ce sont ses dernières paroles.

Elle s'écroule ensuite après avoir été frappée par un éclair de lumière verte, sous les yeux horrifiés d'Hermione.

Celle ci me pose par terre derrière une colonne et me dit :

\- Ne bouge pas, je vais chercher ça..

Tient bon Ron…

Et elle s'en va en courant, me laissant la.

J'attends, j'attends pendant ce qui me semble des heures tandis que mes forces m'abandonnent.

Je me mets à tousser, crachoter.

Je ne sens plus rien, mes yeux se ferment, ne supportant plus de rester ouvert.

Dans le lointain j'entends des pas.

Puis quelqu'un qui s'agenouille à côté de moi.

Hermione.

-Tient bon Ron..Tient bon...s'il te plait…

J'entrouvre les yeux.

Elle fait couler un liquide sur mon bras.

Je ne me rappelle même pas ce que c'est.

Elle vide le contenu entier de ce que le minuscule flacon contient.

Puis elle guette ma réaction.

Une amélioration de mon état peut être.

Je ne sens rien de différent.

\- Oh non...allez...allez…

Rien ne se passe.

\- Il devait pas y en avoir assez…

Hermione éclate en sanglots.

\- Je t'en supplie Ron..Ne me laisse pas…,articule-t-elle entre deux sanglots.

\- Ne me laisse pas Ron…

Je n'entends plus rien maintenant.

Je crois que je meurs.

Mes yeux se ferment.

La dernière chose que j'entends comme un murmure étouffé, c'est un hurlement de chagrin de la fille que j'aime.

Et puis plus rien.

Le noir.

J'avais juste essayé d'être courageux.

* * *

**SI VOUS ETES GENTILS LAISSEZ UNE REVIEW, SI VOUS ETES MECHANTS, RESTEZ MECHANTS ;)**

**VIO'**


	5. III

**Hello la populace !**

**Dernière partie de l'histoire une avec un personnage que j'affectionne tout particulièrement (j'vais pas faire genre que j'aime pas les autres, parce que je les aimes, cest juste que c'est pas un personnage qu'on voit souvent, SEUL j'entends)**

**Faut que j'arrête avec les parenthèses de 4m de long.**

**Bref Bref.**

* * *

**_J'ose espérer que vous passerez un bon moment en lisant cet OS :)_**

**_MUSIQUE : "Do what you are doing- Dexter Britian_**".

* * *

**III - Anges déchus.**

**_Narcissa Malfoy_**

Un cri déchirant se répercute en écho contre les murs du manoir.

Les conversations politiques cessent quelques instants puis reprennent comme si rien ne c'était passé.

Comme si tout ceci était normal.

Moi, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

Je semble être la seule à croire que ces cris ne viennent pas des cachots, au sous sol mais de l'étage.

Je reste assise sur mon fauteuil à écouter les bruits de la maison.

Mise à part les conversations des Mangemorts et de leur maître, il n'y a plus aucun bruit.

Le cri s'est évanoui et le silence est revenu.

Cela m'inquiète de plus en plus.

Je décide d'aller jeter un coup d'œil en haut parce qu'à ma connaissance les seules personnes en haut sont mon fils et ses amis.

Et que ce cri...ce cri hurle encore sa tristesse à l'intérieur de mon crâne.

Je monte les escaliers, lorsque j'arrive dans le couloir, le silence se fait de plus en plus pesant.

C'est comme un silence..de mort.

Je colle mon oreille contre la porte de la chambre de Draco.

Et je n'entends rien du tout.

La porte n'est même pas verrouillée.

Je l'ouvre.

Et je reste statufiée d'horreur, les mains devant la bouche pour m'empêcher de crier. Mon corps s'affaisse contre l'encadrement de la porte.

Je suis secouée de spasmes.

Et j'éclate en sanglots.

Les trois corps sans vie de Blaise, Théodore et Draco gisent sur le sol, des larmes au coin de leur yeux grands ouverts.

Je vois la baguette de Blaise dans la main de mon fils.

Je vois le morceau de papier étalé sur le coeur de Théodore.

Je vois la tristesse infinie dans leurs yeux mouillés.

Je me reconstitue la scène.

Je revois Draco revenir des cachots après s'être fait apposer la marque des Ténèbres, il montait les marches comme un somnambule, trop abattu, trop choqué pour pleurer.

J'entends de nouveau les pleurs venant de sa chambre.

Je vois Draco partir, je l'apprendrai plus tard mais il rejoignait Pansy.

Je vois Lucius et une horde de Mangemorts partir à sa suite et le suivre dans la forêt.

Je vois mon fils revenir en pleurs de son excursion.

Je l'entends encore me demander de contacter Blaise pour lui dire de venir.

Je vois Blaise passer la porte, le visage déformé par l'inquiétude.

Puis je me revois monter pour écouter leur conversation.

J'entends à nouveau la voix de Draco articuler entre deux sanglots : "C'est moi qui l'ai tué Blaise...C'est moi qui l'ai tué...Tout est ma faute…"

J'entends son ami essayer de le rassurer d'une voix blanche, le pauvre ne parvient même pas à se convaincre lui même.

Je revois mon fils unique les jours qui ont suivis la mort de sa meilleure amie : pâle, des cernes sous les yeux, les épaules affaissées comme si elles portaient tout le poids du monde.

J'entends Lucius me raconter cet épisode dans la forêt : Pansy, recherchée par Voldemort se faisant tuer par des dizaines de sortilèges de mort sous les yeux remplis de larmes de Draco, acteur involontaire de sa mort en ayant conduit les Mangemorts jusqu'à elle.

Il voulait seulement lui parler.

Elle avait 16 ans.

J'entends les hurlement de mon fils venant des cachots, puni par Voldemort pour avoir rejoint une traîtresse.

Je le revois monter les marches une nouvelle fois, les yeux vitreux.

Je vois Théodore le rejoindre.

Je les vois tout les deux retenir des larmes et monter dans la chambre de mon fils pour les laisser couler.

Je vois Draco descendre tôt ce matin pour effectuer une mission du seigneur des Ténèbres.

Je le vois revenir en milieu d'après midi en compagnie de Blaise.

Tous les deux fixant le sol, la tête baissée sur leur corps qui s'affaisse.

Je m'entends de nouveau leur proposer du thé.

J'entends Draco décliner puis monter.

J'entends Blaise qui me dit qu'il n'en prendra pas en accompagnant ses paroles d'un sourire triste.

Le pauvre garçon, triste à en mourir derrière son sourire.

A ce moment je sais la tristesse, l'horreur qui les rongent.

Mais je reste dans mon fauteuil.

Je vois Théodore passer la porte de la maison quelques temps plus tard, lui ne me sourit pas.

Je connais les souffrances extrêmes qu'il endure lui aussi.

Et puis j'entends de nouveau ce hurlement affreux exprimant beaucoup trop de tristesse, de colère et de peine qu'il m'est impossible de le décrire.

Je l'identifie maintenant comme étant celui de Théodore.

Cet enfant de nouveau brisé par la perte de ses deux meilleurs amis.

Cet enfant qui choisit de les rejoindre dans la mort.

Cela me vient comme ça mais je suis certaine que c'est Blaise qui s'est tué le premier.

Il souriait encore, il souriait beaucoup trop pour quelqu'un qui souffrait autant que lui.

Et à force de mentir au monde entier, on finit par exploser.

Puis Draco, mon enfant, à la vue du corps sans vie de son meilleur ami, les larmes plein les yeux, attrape la baguette de Blaise et se tue à son tour pour abréger ses souffrances.

Je connaissais ses souffrances, je connaissais leurs souffrances.

Et je n'ai rien fait pour les aider.

Je suis restée assise dans mon fauteuil à attendre que ça passe.

Parce qu'au fond de moi j'avais la naïveté de croire que tout cela allait se finir un jour, que Lucius allait redevenir celui que j'ai aimé il y a bien longtemps, que quelqu'un allait enfin tué ce monstre de Voldemort, que la vie reprendrait un court normal.

Qu'est ce que j'ai été naïve !

Pardonne moi Draco.

Pardonne moi Théodore.

Pardonne moi Blaise.

Je vous en conjure pardonnez moi.

Parce que même si un jour meilleur finit par arriver, vous ne serez pas là pour le voir…

Et c'est aussi ma faute.

Mes sanglots deviennent plus bruyants.

Je m'agenouille auprès de Draco.

Il a l'air d'un ange, au milieu de la nuit.

Un ange déchu, déchiré par ses propres souffrances.

Il avait 16 ans.

Ils étaient des enfants.

Mes enfants.

Et je n'ai pas bougé le petit doigt pour les aider.

Je m'en veux tellement Draco, si tu savais…

En 16 ans d'existence, tu ne m'as jamais appelé "maman".

Et moi je ne t'ai jamais dit que je t'aimais.

* * *

**Sooo that's the end of the first story, plus axée sur les serpentards je l'avoue, mais bon je les aime et puis je suis serpentard moi même donc j'ai une bonne excuse non ?**

**Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé ! (sinon je trouve l'adresse de votre maison et je viens vous forcer avec mon AK47 sur la tempe)**

**Boutade évidemment**

**Vio'**


	6. III BIS

**Salut, mon grand retour pour la dernière partie de la seconde histoire ET la fin de ce recueil.**

**Avouez que vous êtes triste.**

**(POUAHAHA JE SUIS INCORRIGIBLE)**

**Pour comprendre cette référence entre parenthèses, il faut un peu contextualiser.**

**En effet, à l'heure où j'écris ces mots, personne ne me suit sur cette plateforme soooo on peut dire que je parle toute seule.**

**Ça fait un peu tarée (ce que je suis) mais ça fait chaleureux (non ?)**

* * *

**_C'est la fin mais quand même une bonne lecture à vous !_**

**_Pardonnez moi pour ce titre très peu original et allez écouter "Kill yourself Part III - $UICIDEBOY$" ._**

* * *

**III BIS : La chute de la lionne.**

**_Hermione Granger_**

Je suis seule.

Au fond d'une chambre blanche.

Dénuée de toute décoration, de toute chaleur.

Sans fenêtres.

Tout d'un coup la porte s'ouvre.

Je bondis sur mes pieds.

-Calmez vous Mademoiselle Granger, ce n'est que moi.

C'est mon médecin.

Voilà pourquoi je suis ici.

Parce que le moindre mouvement me fait complètement perdre les pédales.

Parce que mes sens sont sans arrêt en alerte.

Parce que je ne m'en sors plus.

Et parce que la moitié de ce qui se passe n'a plus aucun sens.

Je déteste le docteur.

Il ne répond jamais à mes questions, me laissant dans l'ignorance.

Il est poli en façade mais je suis sûre que tout mes faits et gestes sont rapportés à Voldemort.

De toute façon, les faits et gestes de chaque anciens membres de L'Ordre sont rapportés à Voldemort.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis encore en vie.

J'étais autrefois l'Indésirable n2 et je ne suis pas morte.

Harry est mort, Ron aussi.

Pourquoi pas moi ?

Je ne sers plus à rien mais je suis vivante.

La culpabilité de ne pas avoir pu sauver Ron à temps me ronge chaque secondes de mon existence depuis qu'il est mort.

Mon médecin s'approche.

Je recule.

-N'ayez pas peur Mademoiselle.

Je voudrais disparaître.

Certains se demanderont où est passé la Hermione Granger courageuse, indépendante et n'ayant peur de rien.

Et bien je vous repond, moi la nouvelle Hermione.

Elle est morte.

Elle est morte en même temps que Ron, en même temps qu'Harry, en même temps que Neville.

Elle est morte depuis ce jour funeste où Voldemort a gagné sur la résistance.

Elle est morte depuis le 2 mai 1998.

Cela va bientôt faire 2 ans que je croupis dans cet hôpital psychiatrique.

La "Grande" Hermione Granger est morte et enterré.

Ne reste plus que moi, la nouvelle Hermione, l'Hermione complètement perdue et brisée par la perte de ses proches et par cette horrible guerre.

-Vous allez devoir me suivre Mademoiselle Granger.

Je fais non de la tête.

Je ne suivrais personne.

Nul part.

Je veux rester ici.

Mourir ici.

Même si je n'aime pas cet endroit, je sais ce qu'il y a dehors.

Et cela se résume en un seul mot.

Chaos.

Les magasins du Chemin de Traverse sont toujours dévastés, les gens mendient partout et le Ministère de la Magie laisse traîner des Détraqueurs dans les rues.

Le monde part en vrille autant que moi.

Le médecin m'ordonne maintenant de le suivre.

-Non.

Ma voix est éraillée et caverneuse à force de ne plus servir.

Il fait un geste du bras et deux colosses apparaissent et m'attrapent par dessous les bras.

Ils me traînent hors de la chambre.

J'ai laissé toutes mes maigres affaires à l'intérieur, je ne sais même pas si je reviendrai.

J'essaye de me débattre.

Je n'y arrive guère plus de 5 minutes.

Je me laisse traîner jusqu'à ce que les colosses s'arrêtent devant une porte.

Mon médecin l'ouvre.

Une personne habillée de noir attend, dos à la porte.

C'est un homme, blond, grand.

Il ne se retourne pas lorsqu'il nous entend entrer.

Les colosses me lâchent et je m'écrase au sol comme une loque.

L'homme demande quelque chose au médecin.

Je reconnais sa voix.

Oui, sa voix m'est familière.

Je relève la tête.

C'est Draco Malfoy.

Ça me fait tout bizarre de voir quelqu'un que j'ai connu à Poudlard.

Ça me rappelle des souvenirs.

Une larme coule sur ma joue.

Puis deux.

Puis beaucoup trop.

Voilà, encore une crise.

C'est aussi pour ça que je suis ici.

Mes crises de larmes sont imprévues et à la limite du dangereux.

-Qu'est ce qu'elle a ? demande Malfoy.

-C'est une nouvelle crise, répond simplement le docteur, elle est encore très instable.

J'aimerais leur demander d'arrêter de parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là mais je n'en ai pas la force.

Les souvenirs reviennent en masse et me font sombrer.

Je revois nos moments de joies puis d'un coup je vois les corps morts d'Harry et Ron.

Merlin, qu'est ce que ça fait mal.

C'est comme si on enfonçait une lame dans mon coeur déjà brisé.

Je sens qu'on me traîne de nouveau à travers l'hôpital.

Des pas résonnent contre les murs blancs.

Je sens la présence indésirable de Malfoy à mes côtés.

Que fait-il la lui aussi ?

Et puis d'un coup tout le monde s'arrête et je sens qu'on me prends par le bras.

Je me sens transplaner puis atterrir.

Je tombe par terre une nouvelle fois.

Je me sens si minable.

Le sol est froid et dur.

Le sol me rappelle quelque chose.

J'essuie mes larmes et observe plus attentivement.

Ça y est. Je sais où je suis.

Le manoir Malfoy.

Ma tête se relève d'elle même, lentement.

Un véritable comité d'accueil m'attend.

Voldemort et sa baguette en font partis.

Malfoy à disparu dans l'ombre.

Je me sens mal d'un coup.

-Hermione Granger.

C'est Voldemort qui a parlé de sa voix sifflante.

Je me rappelle encore lorsque ce monstre nous a annoncé la mort d'Harry.

Je me rappelle de la joie débordant de tous ses pores.

Je me rappelle de son sourire machiavélique alors que Neville tombait sur le sol, rejoignant Harry dans l'au delà.

Je me rappelle chaque secondes de ces moments d'horreur.

Je crois que ma crise de larmes à eu quelque chose de bénéfique.

J'ai la rage au ventre.

Et je veux me venger de cet homme qui m'a tout pris.

-Qu'est ce que vous voulez ?!

J'essaye de prendre un ton insolent pour montrer qu'il ne me fait pas peur.

Je crois que j'y arrive un peu.

Voldemort ricane bientôt suivi par ses Mangemorts.

Je me relève et lui fait face.

Je ne veux plus avoir l'air d'une fille faible et au bord du gouffre.

Je le déteste au plus profond de mon âme et je veux lui faire savoir.

Je le fixe, les yeux noirs.

\- Elle n'a pas perdu de sa fougue la petite…,sussure le mage noir.

Puis il éclate d'un rire froid.

Je répète ma question.

\- Je voulais te demander une faveur..

Je rêve.

C'est à cause de lui que mes amis sont morts et il ose vouloir me demander quelque chose ?!

Mes narines frémissent de colère mais j'essaye de rester calme.

Au fond de moi j'aimerais lui arracher les yeux et lui faire avaler son sourire.

Ce sourire affreux et dissonnant dans un monde d'horreur et de tristesse.

Merlin j'ai envie de hurler.

Hurler ma rage, ma peine.

Hurler tout ce que mon petit corps faible renferme.

Lui hurler à la gueule que je le déteste comme je n'ai jamais haïs personne.

Mais je me retiens comme on m'a si bien appris à le faire à l'hôpital.

\- En quel honneur ? je demande d'un ton hautain.

\- Ça ne te coûtera pas beaucoup ne t'inquiète pas...en fait ça ne te coûtera rien du tout si ce n'est ta vie ce qui est ,je trouve, ridicule.

Ma rage retombe légèrement.

Voldemort doit remarquer mon trouble car son sourire s'élargit.

\- Tu seras mise à mort demain, à l'aube, annonçe Voldemort sous les ricanements des ses Mangemorts.

Un seul ne semble pas amusé par la situation.

C'est Malfoy.

Soudain je me demande ce que lui peux ressentir.

Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi.

Cette question émerge de mon esprit toute seule comme si elle y avait toujours été mais que je m'étais interdit de la poser jusqu'à maintenant.

Je l'observe, lui et ses cheveux blonds.

Son visage ne montre aucune émotion mais je décèle dans ses yeux une tristesse infinie.

Et je reconnais cette tristesse.

Parce que c'est la même que la mienne.

La tristesse horrible de celui qui a tout perdu, ses amis, sa famille…

Bizarrement, l'annonce de ma mort prochaine ne m'ebranle pas.

Cela semble énerver Voldemort qui déclare :

\- C'est Draco qui te tuera.

Mes yeux s'ecarquillent de surprise un instant.

Malfoy lui ne laisse rien paraître, il acquiesce seulement.

Puis on lui ordonne de m'accompagner dans une cellule.

Il me prend par le bras et nous nous éloignons du monde.

Ce monde cruel que je vais bientôt quitter.

Ce monde de brutes ou la sensibilité n'a pas sa place.

Ce monde qui me dégoute.

Malfoy me traîne dans les cachots.

Soudain, il me parle, je ne comprends pas tout de suite le sens de ses paroles :

-Granger écoute, je n'ai pas envie de te tuer, vraiment pas.

Puis je comprends enfin ce qu'il raconte et je ne comprends pas.

Merlin, ça me fait chier de ne pas comprendre.

Il poursuit :

-Je l'aimais à en crever. Je l'aimais comme plus jamais je n'aimerais personne.

Qui ? Qui, Merlin ?

Je comprends de moins en moins.

Ces paroles semblent me tirer vers le fond.

\- Qui ça..? je demande finalement.

-Potter, Merlin, Potter, je n'ai jamais eu le courage d'aller lui parler, jamais eu le courage de cesser mes insultes et mes provocations pour qu'il me remarque. Mon monde tournait autour de lui et maintenant qu'il est mort, mon monde ne tourne plus.

Je n'en crois pas mes oreilles.

J'avais raison, ce monde n'a plus aucun sens.

\- Je voudrais que tu lui dises tout cela quand tu le rejoindra, s'il te plait, ajoute Malfoy d'une petite voix, presque suppliante. Je hoche la tete et je ne sais même pas pourquoi.

Peut être parce que je me rends compte que ce garçon est comme moi.

Il a perdu l'être qu'il aimait le plus au monde dans la bataille.

La guerre lui a tout pris.

Comme moi.

Nous sommes semblables mais si différents.

Parce que lui ne mourra pas demain, parce qu'il pourra voir le prochain coucher de soleil.

Qu'il est du bon côté dans ce nouveau monde qui se dessine.

Qu'il est le bourreau et moi la condamné.

\- Qui es-tu..? je murmure, a bout de force.

J'en ai marre de me battre, soudain.

Ce combat me semble inutile, vaint.

Je suis déjà morte.

Je suis déjà morte.

Je suis déjà morte.

Oui, je n'ai plus qu'à attendre la délivrance.

Demain, demain je serais libre.

Libre de ne plus vivre.

Malfoy semble ébranlé, il quitte la cellule.

Et moi je reste la, sur le sol inconfortable et froid des cachots.

J'attends le lendemain.

Je n'attends pas la mort, j'attends la délivrance.

Presque avec impatience.

L'impatience d'en finir, a t'on déjà observé ça chez un condamné ?

J'en ai assez de rester dans un monde qui ne veut pas de moi.

Assez de rester dans un monde où je ne compte plus pour personne.

Assez de rester dans ce monde qui n'a plus rien de celui que j'ai connu, ce monde qui n'est que souffrances.

Lorsque je m'endors, je ne pense plus à rien, je suis morte après tout.

Je sens qu'on me tire, le soleil n'est même pas encore levé.

Les nuages dominent le ciel, annonçant un jour funeste et triste.

Quelle ironie !

Personne ne sera la pour me pleurer.

On me conduit devant Voldemort et sa horde de Mangemorts.

Tous des chiens.

Je ne me débats même pas.

Je n'ai plus la force pour rien.

Draco Malfoy se tient devant moi, la baguette sortie.

Nous échangeons un dernier regard, comme pour confirmer la promesse que je lui ai faites dans l'obscurité de ma prison d'un soir.

Et puis, alors qu'un rayon de soleil téméraire perce la mer de nuages, il lève sa baguette et mon corps tombe.

Je me sens délivrée, libre, heureuse même.

Je rejoins Neville.

Je rejoins Harry.

Je rejoins Ron.

Merlin, je rejoins mes amis.

Voilà comment se termine le trio :

Un à choisi la mort.

Un autre est mort en héros.

Et la troisième à été heureuse de mourir.

Quelle triste fin.

Mais après tout ne dit on pas que la vie ne vaut rien mais que rien ne vaut la vie ?

Il n'y a pas de fin heureuse dans le monde si cruel qu'est celui dans lequel nous vivons.

* * *

**C'EST LA VRAIE FIN, QUELLE DOMMAGE MAIS VOUS INQUIETEZ PAS J'AI D'AUTRES CHOSES EN RÉSERVE ;)**

**(voila que je parle seule à nouveau)**

**Enfin, si une ame passe sur cette histoire, je m'adresse à toi, laisse moi ton ressenti, même deux petits mots et tu iras au Paradis.**

**Sinon, attention à toi, l'Enfer te colle aux fesses ;)))**

**Des bisous très affectueux et pas du tout agressifs 3**

**Vio'**


End file.
